


Reconcinno

by Kori_Hime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Drama, Drarry, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Original Universe, Top Harry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime
Summary: Foram cinco anos de idas e vindas quando Draco Malfoy decidiu terminar o romance com Harry Potter.Draco estava se reerguendo novamente, sua relação com os pais ainda era frágil, e o consultório estava começando a ganhar novos clientes. Ele não estava preparado para Harry Potter retornar a sua vida daquela forma.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 10





	Reconcinno

**Author's Note:**

> A história é de minha autoria, não copie.  
> Sobre a história, é possível que você vá encontrar Draco e Harry "diferente".

Draco finalizou o atendimento daquela manhã, informando a sua secretária que retornaria apenas no final do dia para atender os dois últimos pacientes marcados, e que não seria possível ele fazer nenhum encaixe para o dia, já que estava esgotado por ter passado o dia anterior na emergência do University College Hospital, precisava de pelo menos algumas horas de sono aquela noite para conseguir dar conta até sua próxima folga, ao que tudo indicava iria demorar muito. O Malfoy vestiu o casaco sobretudo e colocou o cachecol no pescoço. Era inverno e como era natural, o frio congelava até os dedos.

Seu consultório ficava segundo andar de um prédio de três andares. Não era muito grande, já que ele não poderia pagar por um aluguel mais caro. Ele agora estava por conta própria, sem o dinheiro da família para sustentá-lo, assim como financiar seu trabalho. Contudo, o lugar era aconchegante e o bairro muito agradável e arborizado, possuía um comércio ligeiramente intenso e não tinha do que reclamar da vizinhança. Draco recebeu a visita recente de sua mãe e ela aprovou a escolha do filho. Quase um ano trabalhando ali, Narcisa o visitou apenas aquela vez.

Draco avistou o carro que estacionou do outro lado da rua, precisava resolver algumas questões na hora do almoço, como visitar a lavanderia para pegar seus ternos, e tentaria passar no banco para falar com o gerente sobre seu futuro empréstimo para a compra de materiais importados para o seu consultório. Sua especialidade eram os traumatismos e transformações, precisava de equipamentos de ponta para trabalhar com eficiência, e como já foi dito, sua conta bancária não estava das mais recheadas.

Draco também fez uma especialização em distúrbios estruturais do sistema nervoso, a oportunidade surgiu em um jantar promovido pelos pais e que ele se sentou ao lado do filho de um dos médicos bruxos mais brilhantes de sua época. Agora aposentado, o Doutor Thomas passava seu tempo lecionando em uma Universidade para trouxas. Seus pais e outros convidados riram e fizeram suas colocações de forma elegante, mas totalmente venenosa. O resultado disso foi um almoço na casa do Doutor Thomas e, em seguida, uma carta de apresentação escrita em punhos para que Draco tivesse a oportunidade de estudar na mesma Universidade que ele dava aula.

Aquele foi um desafio e tanto, já que Draco não estava familiarizado com a medicina trouxa, o que não era tão ruim quanto ele imaginou que fosse. Muito pelo contrário, todos os dias era um grande aprendizado.

A sua carreira estava deslanchando, o que não poderia dizer a mesma coisa sobre a sua vida amorosa, ou a vida social inexistente. Ele estava sozinho, literalmente sozinho. Sem amigos, ou namorado. Draco ainda tinha alguns eventos de trabalho ou aqueles que sua mãe inventava, mas nada que fosse promissor. Aliás, a secretária da mãe o enviou uma coruja avisando sobre o próximo encontro.

Pensando em como fugir daquele convite, Draco atravessou a rua. Assim que alcançou a calçada, reconheceu uma mulher parada em frente a vitrine de uma cafeteria.

Já fazia um ano que não via Hermione, e não imaginava que ela estava ali por acaso. Afinal, estavam em um bairro específico ao qual não era muito o estilo dela e dos Weasley visitarem.

Assim que passou por ela, parou mais a frente e virou. Hermione tinha os cabelos cacheados mais longos e bonitos do que ele jamais vira antes. Seus olhos, porém, estavam miúdos e sem animação.

Draco esfregou a ponta dos dedos nos próprios olhos, já imaginando o motivo daquele encontro. Ela pediu cinco minutos para conversarem e ele ofereceu apenas dois, enquanto os olhos dela o fuzilavam severamente. Entraram na cafeteria e Hermione aceitou tomar um café. Draco solicitou um café com creme batido e uma torta de avelã para os dois. A atendente anotou os pedidos e se afastou.

— Muito bem, senhora Weasley, o que a traz aqui? — Ele perguntou, pousando as mãos sobre a mesa, se esforçando para não parecer ansioso enquanto os dedos batiam sobre a mesa.

— Sabe que eu não te procuraria se não fosse grave, não é?

— Acho que foi muito clara da última vez que nos vimos. — Draco deu uma risada nervosa, levando o dedo ao olho direito. — Me recordo do soco, ficou por vários dias marcado. Tive trabalho em esconder dos meus pacientes.

Hermione girou os olhos, e ele sabia que ela não pediria desculpas por aquilo.

— Ele piorou. — Foi o que ela disse, e depois começou a dar detalhes que Draco prometeu a si mesmo nunca mais ouvir. Mas ele ouviu, ficou em silêncio e escutou tudo o que Hermione tinha a dizer sobre Harry Potter.

A atendente retornou com os pedidos e depois se afastou novamente, quando Draco disse que estava tudo agradável, agradecendo o serviço.

Ele bebeu o café e orientou Hermione a fazer o mesmo para que não ficasse frio. A torta parecia deliciosa, mas o amargo das últimas notícias não seria aliviado apenas com uma fatia.

Há dois anos Draco e Harry tentaram novamente se relacionar, depois de quase cinco anos e idas e vindas. Ele havia prometido que largaria todos os remédios e poções e que levaria mais a sério seu trabalho como auror. Draco havia passado por cima do orgulho e das tradições de sua família para apoiar Harry. Estava brigado com os pais, havia sido ignorado pelos amigos e muita gente deu as costas para ele, além disso, sua clínica médica começou a perder clientes importantes.

Mas nada disso era relevante, Draco havia se libertado daquele peso social e encontrado o amor depois de tantos altos e baixos. Forma peculiar de dizer que ele foi ao inferno e conheceu o diabo pessoalmente para retornar a superfície, sobrevivendo a uma guerra e aos problemas que vieram depois. Harry tinha constantes ataques de pânico, ele passou a beber com frequência e usar poções que aliviavam as dores musculares. Além dos episódios de ansiedade e depressão.

Draco também não estava nada bem quando a guerra acabou. Ele havia repensado toda a sua vida, decidindo focar na medicina. Nessa época, não tinha contato com o Potter, mas foi na festa de noivado, na casa de Astória, que eles se reencontraram. Dali também trocaram farpas e beijos no final da festa. Estavam com vinte e cinco anos, na época e sentiam-se maduros para enfrentar o mundo. A partir disso, Draco não sabia como as coisas se desenrolaram tão rápido e foram morar juntos. A briga com sua família ainda era motivo de fofocas no periódico de Rita Skeeter. Toda a sua trajetória com Harry Potter foi motivo de fofoca e ainda garantiu um livro para a jornalista. Intitulado “O bem que o mal me faz”, o livro falava como a relação de inimigos declarados se tornou amor. Draco não leu o livro, e preferia que ninguém tivesse lido, mas a julgar pela raiva de seus pais, boa coisa não era.

Draco não diria que era uma nova pessoa, não era nem boa nem ruim, diria que a vida aconteceu de uma forma que não esperava. Draco não era o tipo de pessoas que acreditava em destino, mas não poderia negar que Harry sempre cruzava seu caminho. Em momentos bons e ruins.

Depois de uma grande briga que ocorreu há um ano, eles terminaram definitivamente. Harry havia prometido que não beberia, não fumaria nenhuma porcaria ou ingeria substâncias inadequadas. Eles até alugaram um apartamento maior na época, começaram a andar na rua de mãos dadas sem ouvir qualquer gracinha. Passavam horas conversando sobre o futuro e sonhos que queriam realizar. As coisas pareciam ir bem, talvez bem até demais.

Os sinais estavam todos lá e Draco não os leu com atenção quando Harry começou a trabalhar até tarde, as conversas diminuíram, assim como os passeios. Ele estava cada vez mais estranho e, justamente no dia que Draco havia organizado um jantar para receber os pais, Harry chegou embriagado e completamente desorientado.

Narcisa chegou a segurar Harry nos braços, amparando-o para que ele não caísse. Lucio ajudou Draco a levá-lo para a cama.

Draco estava desapontado. Aquela era uma noite especial, em que seus pais estavam prontos para aceitar o relacionamento deles. E Harry havia feito aquilo com ele.

As pessoas poderiam dizer que ele merecia aquilo por todas as coisas ruins que fez na adolescência. Contudo, era difícil aceitar esse comportamento depois dos trinta anos. Por mais que ele compreendesse as dores que Potter carregava, queria que ele fosse honesto em compartilhar os dilemas e não tomasse decisões graves como aquelas que afetariam os dois. Eles eram um casal, deveria haver cumplicidade e honestidade.

Draco ainda sugeriu uma internação, mas brigaram logo na primeira semana quando Harry abandonou o atendimento. Aquela foi a gota d’agua para Draco. E no meio daquela história estava Hermione Granger, na época ainda noiva do Weasley. Ela alegou que Draco era um covarde ao abandonar Harry naquela situação e que ele deveria voltar ao esgoto de onde saiu, quando depois o socou na cara assim que ele disse que era ela quem deveria voltar ao esgoto.

Na época, os dois estavam agindo feito crianças e discutindo no meio da rua enquanto Harry vomitava na sarjeta e Ronald Weasley o segurava. Foi um prato cheio para quem passava por ali. Não demorou para que as fofocas se alastrassem tão rápido quanto uma vassoura mágica das mais velozes.

Hermione deixou claro que não queria vê-lo mais, e que Harry não precisaria da ajuda dele também. E ali estava a senhora Weasley, sentada na sua frente, dizendo que precisava da ajuda dele. E para que ela estivesse passando por cima de sua própria promessa, então era porque a situação havia se agravado completamente. Mesmo assim, Draco não sabia se estava em condições de ser o médico de Harry, não com o histórico que eles possuíam.

— Não pense que eu ainda o perdoei pelo o que fez. — Ela logo disse, olhando para os lados, certamente estava preocupada em ser flagrada por Rita Skeeter, e seus ajudantes, a qualquer momento. Todos eles sentiam essa aflição.

— Eu tenho certeza isso.

— É sério, Draco. — Hermione o encarou. — Já faz mais de uma semana que ele não sai de casa, foi afastado do trabalho por tempo indeterminado. Além disso, eu acho que ele está usando algo diferente.

Draco piscou lentamente e apertou os lábios. Ele estava começando a se reerguer novamente, ainda possuía uma relação frágil com os pais e os pacientes começaram a voltar ao seu consultório. Se Harry Potter retornasse a sua vida àquela altura, poderia perder tudo.

Compreendendo isso, sem mesmo ele falar em voz alta, Hermione se levantou, pegando sua bolsa sobre a outra cadeira.

— Rony me disse que seria perda de tempo vir falar com você. — Ela disse de forma ríspida. — Ele tem razão, eu não devia ter vindo, você ainda é um covarde e egoísta.

Hermione saiu, pedindo desculpas por quase ter feito a atendente derrubar a bandeja com café.

— O senhor precisa de mais alguma coisa? — Ela perguntou para Draco.

— Não, obrigado. — Draco se levantou e jogou o dinheiro sobre a mesa, junto com uma gorjeta.


End file.
